


Home

by Bostoniangirl



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bostoniangirl/pseuds/Bostoniangirl
Summary: Vilkas returns from a day hunting on his own on the Pale and analyzes his life before and after he met the love of his life.
Relationships: Character Development - Relationship, Family - Relationship, Female Breton Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Female Character(s), Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Male Character(s), Looking to the past - Relationship, Mild sexual content - Relationship, Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Male Character(s), home - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Home

Vilkas inhaled deeply and exhaled, a small cloud of his own breath forming under his nose. The midday sky was clear and blue, the sun shined and the wind playfully messed his black locks, longer than he was used to. Maybe he could ask for help to get groomed soon. But right now, he could just sit on a rock and just enjoy the view in front of him that caused much pride and joy. 

A few meters away, a big house was built, with a smaller entrance that once served him and his wife as their first home. A tall tower embraced one of the walls, where he had furnished the library of his dreams, where with the help of his love, it was almost filled: from stories of the Companions, to unique books that no other scholar could find anywhere. There was also a small fence where the animals slept soundly, and his dogs, Meeko and Fang, guarded them fiercely against giants or lurking wolves. Besides the place, she had constructed a small stable where his own horse and hers rested and ate. The location was great for them: Whiterun was just in front of them in just an hour of horse ride. 

Vilkas never thought he would have such a place for his own. Just by being a beast, he found it hard to believe to start a family outside of the walls of Jorrvaskr, away from his brother and everything he knew for life. He was much content of his life as a Companion: had a stable job, his own space and his brother. 

But everything changed when he met her. 

She was a whelp, too young, too naive and too curious for her own good. He remembered the first time they spared against each other, he almost beated the woman to the ground as she had almost no skills nor knowledge of weaponry tactics. She relied on her magic, and trusted too much on strangers; just the opposite of him. They had their encounters and arguments, but with time, they put their differences aside and tried to work together as partners. That was when their Harbinger, Kodlak, died. The person he loved and saw as a father died in front of him, and she wasn't there to protect him. That night something in her changed: she was no longer the naive and childish whelp he met (at that time) a year ago. With her help and stubbornness, they managed to cure Kodlak, and she cured herself, getting back her magicka as it was taken away almost completely because of her beastblood. Kodlak also named her the new Harbinger, and he wasn't sure who was the most surprised between both of them. Also she had promised Kodlak she would fulfill her destiny, whatever the gods had for her as the Dragonborn. 

He shook his head. There were things he opted to forget. Both had endured, fighted, suffered and yearned for their union to become a reality. The manor in front of him, was just the material result of their efforts after Alduin's death. 

He decided to get inside his home, just to be ambushed by a little pest he also call his kid. 

"Welcome back, papa!" His son, Dominick glared a grin for him, a small fang peeking through his thin lips. "Sophie and mama are making soup!"

Dominick was a product of his joy. His looks could not be denied by his father or anyone, he had the same black hair, as well as he shared his squared Nordic jaw. However, he apparently showed some traits he wished to not be witness anymore: his fangs glistened in his smile, sharper than any human fang and he seemed to witstand much more the climate than Sophie did. He even had more stamina to help his mother to pick more firewood than her. He was young, barely just learning to hold a sword. He hoped his wolfish physic was only due to Vilkas had the traits after he cured himself, and not early symptoms of permanent lycanthropy. He found himself guilty, the wolf had taken a toll on his own body more than he expected, leaving traces of his monstrosity he was once. The only thing Vilkas noted his son inherited from his mother; was her Breton ears, her brown eyes and her personality. Dominick was an absolute small copy of Vilkas with the brains of his wife, a catastrophic combination. 

"Then help me to bring the game over, whelp." He said, and his son rapidly picked up half of his game: a venison. 

"I'm not a whelp anymore! I protect mom and Sophie whenever you're not home." Dominick complained. Vilkas had a feeling he had heard that before, years ago. When she joined the Circle. 

"Once you best me in our fencing trainings, I will stop then." He joked, earning a roll of eyes from his son. 

Vilkas entered to the kitchen, finding his daughter and his wife cooking on a big cauldron, Sophie putting the spices and ingredients while his wife stirred the soup with a large spoon. "You're doing great my little juniper! Now, let's add just a hint of crushed elven ears, but not much okay?"

"But when papa is going to bring the venison? The soup is not complete without the venison!"

Vilkas smiled and put the venison in the table. "Your hunters in silver armor had arrived with your venison, princess."

Sophie turned her head and smiled to her father. Vilkas' heart jumped of joy at his other product of joy. On the contrary of Dominick, Sophie looked very much like her mother, inheriting her hair, ears and shape of her face. To his joy, Sophie didn't had the subtle wolf traits her brother had, and she shared his eye colour and personality. However, had a sharp skill in the arcane arts. She and Dominick were twins, they looked similar and yet were different at the same time. "Hi papa, I see you had a good hunting." She greeted her father, much calmer than her brother. 

"I did, I used your lucky bracelet this time." He winked, showing off in his left wrist a thin bracelet that she braided with colourful threads, adorned with a fragment of a soul gem his daughter managed to enchant (with her mother's supervision). Sophie's smile grew wider and walked to embrace her father. He kissed his daughter's forehead and hugged his wife tightly. 

"Vil!" She yelled, earning a grin from him. "Your hands are dirty." 

"Not as dirty as what I plan to do with you tonight, birdie." He whispered as he growled softly and nibbled her ear. He felt his wife turn her head and her face looked like a tomato. Even after years of knowing each other, she still fell victim of his wild charm. Or perhaps she was still, in part, he same innocent little bird he met. 

"Shush, insatiable wolf. The children are here." She giggled, hitting him playfully on his chest. "Go and wash youself while we finish the soup."

"Aye, aye Dragonborn." He said, Dominick and Sophie giggled at their father's pun. 

Vilkas left the kitchen and paced to the bathing room, which was already filled with clean water. He took his favorite soaps and oils and grabbed a clean rag. He undressed from his hunting clothes and deepened his body in the warm water tub. 

His routine had changed completely. Everyday he waked up in his room in Jorrvaskr, sometimes he slept outside when traveling. His life, in short, was to fight until his last breath. He never complained of his adventures as a Companion, but there was something in his life as a father and husband that he was proud of. He had a purpose, a role and meaning to his life. 

He found he had three reasons to smile, encountered calmness and stability in the core of his home. Such thing was strange for a warrior like him, and yet became more valuable than gold could buy. Of course, from time to time he and his wife traveled the wide and lenght of the country hunting treasures, exploring or fighting. They couldn't get rusty now, couldn't they?

Indeed, between the dragons, daedras and the war, he considered himself lucky to be alive and happy, enjoying the perks of being a father and having a home. Perhaps someday, in some years, he could watch his children follow his steps to honor and glory. And if he lived long enough like Vignar did, his home would also be filled with his grandchildren, but only the gods could decide if he and his wife lived long enough to enjoy until their last sunset together.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot after my husbando got away from Herljarchen Hall and standed iddle staring at our home. He clearly had changed for better :3


End file.
